IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria is an oversized, deluxe hardcover edition that collects all 20 issues of the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters series, and includes all backup stories and an art gallery. Amazon listing It features an introduction by Dan Aykroyd. Description The Ghostbusters have been spirited away by some dastardly demons from another dimension, leaving their rescue, and the day-to-day busting of ghosts, to the New Ghostbusters! All the while, a new god has taken notice of Earth and her chaotic presence promises unheard of catastrophe for New York City. Featuring a new introduction by Dan Aykroyd, Mass Hysteria collects the last 20 issues of the ongoing Ghostbusters series written by Erik Burnham with art by Dan Schoening, plus an art gallery and backup stories. The Covers The front cover is a bird's eye look at a Trap. The inside front cover is a perspective of looking up the Trap opening from the inside. Page 1 is the perspective of looking into the Trap. Page 464 shows a Trap circuit board. The interior back cover is the Trap schematic. The back cover is the underside of the Trap. This trade paperback collects: Volume Two *Page 6 **Issue #2 Cover RI *Pages 7-86: The New Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Pages 87-166: Trains, Brains, and Ghostly Remains **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 *Pages 167-169: Tee Time Terror from Issue #10 *Pages 170-172: Blah Blah Blob and No Sleep 'Til Brooklyn from Issue #5 *Pages 173-177: Visitation from Issue #7 and Issue #8 *Page 178: The classic No Ghost logo *Pages 179-250: Happy Horror Days! **Issue #9 **Issue #10 **Issue #11 **Issue #12 *Pages 251-257: Mass Hysteria! Prelude The Old Days from Issue #11 *Pages 258-264: Mass Hysteria! Prelude Field Trip from Issue #12 *Pages 265-345: Mass Hysteria! (Part One) **Issue #13 **Issue #14 **Issue #15 **Issue #16 *Page 346: The classic No Ghost logo *Pages 347-432: Mass Hysteria! (Part Two) **Issue #17 **Issue #18 **Issue #19 **Issue #20 *Pages 433-441: The Real Ghostbusters In the Box from Issues #1 to #4 *Pages 442-443: Designs of The Collectors from Issue #6 *Pages 444-446: Erik Burnham's pin up pages from Issue #9 Cover Gallery *Page 447 **Issue #20 Cover RI *Page 448 **Issue #1 Covers A, B, C, and D *Page 449 **Issue #1 Subscription Cover **Issue #2 Cover A and RI **Issue #3 Regular Cover *Page 450 **Issue #4 Cover A **Issue #5 Cover A **Issue #6 Cover A **Issue #7 Cover A *Page 451 **Issue #8 Regular Cover and Cover RI **Issue #9 Cover A **Issue #10 Regular Cover *Page 452 **Issue #11 Cover A **Issue #12 Cover A **Issue #13 Cover A **Issue #14 Cover A *Page 453 **Issue #15 Regular Cover **Issue #16 Regular Cover **Issue #17 Regular Cover **Issue #18 Regular Cover *Page 454 **Issue #19 Regular Cover **Volume 6 Front Cover **Issue #20 Regular Cover front and back combined *Page 455 **Volume 7 Front Cover **Issue #10 Cover RI **Volume 8 Front Cover **Volume 9 Front Cover *Page 456 **Issue #1 Cover RI **Issue #3 Cover RI **Issue #4 Cover RI **Issue #5 Cover RI *Page 457 **Issue #6 Cover B **Issue #7 Cover B **Issue #9 Cover B **Issue #11 Cover B *Page 458 **Issue #12 Cover B **Issue #13 Cover RI **Issue #14 Subscription Cover **Issue #20 Subscription Cover *Page 459 **Issue #13 Subscription Cover **Issue #15 Subscription Cover **Issue #16 Subscription Cover **Issue #18 Subscription Cover *Page 460 **Issue #19 Subscription Cover **Issue #13 Cover B **Issue #14 Cover RI **Issue #15 Cover RI *Page 461 **Issue #16 Cover RI **Issue #17 Cover RI **Issue #18 Cover RI **Issue #19 Cover RI *Page 462: The Harold Ramis Tribute *Page 463: The classic No Ghost logo Development On January 30, 2015, Erik Burnham confirmed the Mass Hysteria hardcover, it would collect all of Volume 2 and have an introduction by Dan Aykroyd. erikburnham Tweet 1/30/15 On July 18, 2015, Dan Schoening posted the art used as the background on the credits page, populated with some of the ghosts from Volume 2. It also includes a full view of the Constable Ghost who is blocked out in the hardcover. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/18/15 On July 20, 2015, Dan Schoening posted the Trap schematics art seen on the interior of the back cover. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/20/15 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is APR150364. *Page Two **In the upper left corner, cut off, is a bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows **Next to the marshmallows is a box of Cheeze Its, seen in the first movie. **The coffee mug reference's Egon's Cobalt line from Ghostbusters II. ***The mug first appeared on page 16 of What in Samhain Just Happened?! **The business card is of Ray's Occult Books. **Under the partially disassembled Trap is a Trap schematic. *Page Three **In the upper left corner is a bag of Wise Potato Chips seen in the first movie and sporadically in the ongoing series. **The calculator is left on four digits to spell out Zuul. *Page Four **In the background are: ***The Judge Ghost from Volume 2 Issue #16 ***Stingy Jack from Volume 2 Issue #9 ***Gareth Dibello from Volume 2 Issue #2 ***The Vegas Ghost from Volume 2 Issues #7 and #8. This is the first time it was drawn by Dan Schoening ***The Jail Jaw Ghost from Volume 2 Issue #1 ***The Sinterklaas Ghost from Volume 2 Issue #11 ***The Grendel from Volume 2 Issue #3 ***The Five Points Killer from Volume 2 Issue #13 ***The Phantom Train Conductor from Volume 2 Issue #5 ***The hat of the Constable Ghost from Volume 2 Issue #10 *Page Five **As noted before, the introduction was written by Dan Aykroyd **In the introduction, Aykroyd acknowledges Ivan Reitman, the late Harold Ramis, Bill Murray, and John Daveikis, who helped with concept art when the Ghost Smashers was first pitched to Reitman. **The picture of Ray is from Issue #19 Page 4 Panel 2 and is flipped horizontally. *There are three covers omitted from the hardcover **Issue #1 Second Printing ***Technically, the placement of covers on page 448 simulates it. **Issue #10 Subscription Cover **Issue #17 Subscription Cover References See Also *Volume 5 *Volume 6 *Volume 7 *Volume 8 *Volume 9 *Total Containment Gallery GhostbustersMassHysteriaHCFrontCoverPreview.jpg|Front Cover Preview TrapInteriorMassHysteriaHC01.jpg|Looking out Trap on interior front cover TrapInteriorMassHysteriaHC02.jpg|Trap interior on page one CreditsBackgroundMassHysteriaHC.jpg|Background of Volume 2 ghosts on credits page TrapCircuitBoardMassHysteriaHC.jpg|Trap circuit board on page 464 TrapSchematicMassHysteriaHC.jpg|Trap schematic on interior back cover GhostbustersMassHysteriaBackCover.jpg|Back Cover GhostbustersMassHysteriaSpine.jpg|Book Spine Category:IDW Content Collections